


we real life made for each other

by impasgirlfriend



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Oneshot, Soulmates, Yearning, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impasgirlfriend/pseuds/impasgirlfriend
Summary: based on the lyrics of streets by doja cat
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 7





	we real life made for each other

Princess Zelda has been going through some things, to put it simply, these were very difficult times for her. She was only 16, soon to be 17, and had the faith of Hyrule on her shoulders. Zelda had to unlock her sealing powers to defeat Calamity Ganon who wanted to destroy everything and everyone. She’s prayed for years and still no sign of her powers. Her anxiety and self insecurities only doubled after the knight who wields the sword who shall seal the darkness alongside her, Link, became her appointed knight. Never leaving her side. 

At first Zelda thought she hated him and let her own insecurities paint Link into something he was not. After he saved her from nearly being killed by the yiga clan, Zelda realised he was not the bad guy. So she made amends with him and he, who rarely talked, opened up to her and slowly the two of them became friends.

As the dreaded calamity drew closer, Zelda soon found out she enjoyed Link’s company and aside from her sealing powers and her love for research, he was the third thing that was constantly on her mind. It’s like Zelda couldn’t be without Link. He might’ve not known but he gave her courage she didn’t know she had. One time while Link was by Zelda’s side and and she was being scolded by her father, Link’s presence made her actually stand up to him for once and she spoke her mind about her research and discoveries. Zelda felt thoroughly understood by Link, like he was the only one that truly knew her and she couldn’t imagine ever finding no one like him.

Zelda had trouble sleeping, most nights by the worries that rested on her mind, but lately a special someone occupied her thoughts and kept her up for hours, Link. In her head, they belonged together and not in the way their destinies tied. All this time Zelda thought she needed something else when she had the thing she wanted most in the world right before her nose. Someone who liked her for who she was, who supported her interests, who made her smile even when she felt like crying, who cared for her more than anyone. There was no man like Link. Zelda knew he was the one. She loved him.

Zelda knew it was wrong and ridiculous. She was the princess of Hyrule and carried the bloodline of a goddess. Nobody would approve of her wanting a relationship with a knight, no less her appointed knight, who has sworn to protect her not seduce her. Zelda couldn’t help but imagine what people would say if they were to find out. She wanted to not care and give in to her feelings more than anything else, but she couldn’t. 

It was hard for Zelda to keep her cool and act like she way okay infront of Link. She was scared of fucking up the friendship they created but she couldn’t help when she daydreamed while in the library and accidentally planned their whole wedding. It was silly, but atleast in her fantasies Zelda and Link could be happy and free and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first work i’m posting on here. i really love listening to songs and imagining my favourite ships to them so i decided maybe i should write oneshots based on the lyrics in the song and lockdown boredom made it happen. sorry it’s kinda short i’m new at this :p


End file.
